


Silver Lining

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Every girl looked forward to Valentine’s Day. Clearly, Hermione wasn’t your typical girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M  
> Prompt : “We could run away together, Granger.”  
> Synopsis: Every girl looked forward to Valentine’s Day. Clearly, Hermione wasn’t your typical  
> girl.  
> Author: beachmomma77  
> ● Tumblr: https://beachmomma77.tumblr.com/  
> Warning : Not DH-compliant  
> A/N: Before you read this fic, I’d like to thank a few people who have patiently helped me make this good enough to present to all of you - GiGi, Samii, and Cathrina, thank you for your patience in brainstorming, and looking over the fic for suggestions. Lesabelle and Mya, thank you for giving me a chance to write, and a beta to help me. Lastly, Amy, thank you for the artwork, and for your feedback. :)

Valentine’s was a day every girl looked forward to because it was all about flowers, chocolates, cards, and sweet nothings. Clearly, Hermione Granger was anything, but typical.

She came to the realization as soon as she ducked behind the wall, and dodged three separate curses aimed her way. She silently asked herself why she had to take a mission on this, of all days. Hermione took a deep breath and threw out hexes of her own while she ran closer to the nearest exit of what was said to be Rabastan Lestrange’s mansion — a known Death Eater hideout. She dove to the ground to protect herself as the Death Eaters continued to throw curses and hexes aimlessly at her. She saw a small door just below the staircase at the foyer and ran towards it without thinking twice. The curly haired brunette crawled into what looked like a broom closet and quickly shut the door. It was dark, but she reveled in the safety it brought with it. She sat up, pulled her knees to her chest, and tried to calm her breathing. This mission would likely her last, she thought. There was no way she was going to get out of this mansion alive. Not with the Death Eaters outnumbering them three-to-one.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought about the Order members she went there with—Neville, George, Fred, Hannah, Ginny, and Tonks. She wished they would’ve at least escaped and gone back to Grimmauld Place for back-up. She didn’t mind staying behind for the time being. She was safe…for now.

“Well, well, well…look who just stepped into my parlor!”

Hermione’s eyes shot wide open, as she looked at where the voice came from. She cast a silent Lumos, squinted her eyes a little to adjust to the light, and took a sharp intake of breath. Just when she thought this day couldn’t get any worse, sitting in the small room with her was none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. 

“Malfoy!” she whispered sharply, as she narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you doing here?”

He smirked. “Is that always your opening remark?” He watched as she shifted her legs to a more comfortable position while mumbling something incoherent. He shrugged. “There’s no need to sound upset, Granger. Besides, I was here first. I should be asking you.”

She glared at the dashing blond seated a few steps away from her in the cramped up space behind the door. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked angrily as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Why are you hiding here anyway?”

“What is it to you?” he retorted as he leaned his head back. He closed his eyes, casted a silent muffliato, and several locking charms to hold any intruder off temporarily. Even with his eyes closed, he knew that his frizzy-haired classmate was staring at him. “Granger, it’s rude to stare.”

“I wasn’t staring…”

“You said that, too, the last time,” he said nonchalantly. He cracked one eye open to look at her and found the brunette was gazing right at him with a look that meant she wanted to kill him that instant. “See? You’re staring”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you ever going to tell me what you’re doing in here?”

“Don’t have to,” he replied haughtily.

“Fine,” she said as she looked away. She kept her wand pointed at him, in case he decided to do anything smart. She decided that it was all right if he didn’t want to tell her what he was doing inside this small room under the stairs. After all, it wasn’t like she was going to get anything valuable out of it. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

“So this isn’t like the last time? No argument…No name calling…No…”

“The last time should not have happened” she cut him off firmly.

“That wasn’t how I remembered you reacting,” he said, to her dismay.

“Shut up, Malfoy” she whispered harshly.

“I’m hiding from them too,” he finally said. He saw her cock one eye open upon hearing his voice. She sat up, and frowned at him in disbelief. “What, Granger? Is that so hard to believe?”

“It really isn’t, I suppose. I just find it strange that you’d do this,” she pointed out.

“Stranger things have happened,” he winked at her. She huffed and averted his gaze. She was annoyed, and even in the dark, he swore her face was as red as her house colors. He chuckled and inched closer to her as quietly as he could. “Still in denial?”

“You know what Malfoy, let’s back up a little bit to that part when said you don’t have to tell me anything, I said fine, and we stop talking—” She almost squealed when she spun her head to face him, but he managed to clamp his hand over her mouth before she did.

He smiled wickedly and gave her a wink. Slowly, he removed the hand that was covering her mouth and used it to cup her face. “How about we back up a couple of weeks back, and tell me which part I did wrong?”

Why do I keep finding myself in this position, she asked herself. Two months ago, while she was on a mission in Godric's Hollow, she had found herself in another compromising position with Malfoy. Before she could respond, his mouth was on hers . He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head to pull her closer as he continued to slant his mouth over hers. Shortly after, he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and she continued to follow his lead. She allowed him to lift her onto his lap and guided her as she straddled him. With their clothes still on, she started to move her hips, silently begging him to take her.

“I thought this was a mistake, Granger?” he teased as he stripped off her top and pulled her trousers off.

“Malfoy, please. This is not a mistake,” she begged.

“Earlier, you said it was.”

“My only mistake was not asking you to stay with me,” she replied as she sat up and looked at him . “I wanted you to stay, Malfoy – I WANT to be with you.”

Draco felt his heart pound against his chest at her admission. She said it, right? he thought. She finally admitted that she wanted him just as much as he wants her. And right now, he wanted her badly.

He took her hands in his and laid her on the floor with her arms overhead. She sighed as he kissed her, plunging his tongue inside her mouth to duel with hers. Hermione heard him unzip his trousers before she felt his hard length against her groin.

“So, this isn’t a mistake?” he repeated, referring to their coupling.

“Never.” She moaned softly in his ear. “Please, Malfoy.”

He looked down at the Gryffindor Princess, who lay naked in front of him. He smiled and ran a hand down her cheek. “We could run away together, Hermione. We could be good together. I can be good to you,” he said gently. “Will you run away with me?” 

“Yes. I’ll go anywhere with you, Draco,” she nodded happily. She caressed his face the way he did hers, before he pushed his entire length inside her in one swift move.

As the couple redressed, still basking in the afterglow of their coupling, a pair of green eyes peeked at them from one of the cracks on the door. He watched as his best friend threw her arms around their former enemy’s neck. Malfoy then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He heard her ask if she was ready, and he heard her say the affirmative. A moment later, they were gone.Harry stared blankly at where the couple once were before they Disapparated out of the mansion. He just witnessed his best friend run off with the guy whom he once thought was an enemy, and he didn’t do anything to stop them. What’s the point, he thought, Hermione looked very happy, and Malfoy looked like he’s madly in love with her too. A loud crack from outside told him that the other members of the Order had arrived, most of them Weasleys. Taking one last look at where his best friend had stood earlier, he chuckled sadly as he ruffled his hair exactly the way she used to. Before heading out to meet the Order, he cast an inciendo on the mansion and walked with the ancestral home ablaze at his back. No one else had to know his best friend had run away with the Slytherin Prince. No one else had to know what he’d witnessed.

On Valentine’s Day.

THE END.


End file.
